Love is Friendship on Fire
by millie81994
Summary: Love has funny ways of showing itself, but when it does, you can bet it will be passionate, crazy, reckless even. These are the drabbles of different couples told through music.
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own a thing. **

Save You- Simple Plan

_Sometimes I wish I could save you_

_And there's so many things I want you to know_

_I won't give up till it's over_

_If it takes you forever I want you to know_

Ginny lay on her four poster bed, staring up at the ceiling. She'd already heard all of her roommates go to sleep. Tirana Richardson's mumbling filled the dormitory, and Ginny vaguely noticed that she was talking about bananas in this night's speech. Sixth year had turned out to be dreadful, but not only because of the Carrows' terrorizing regime but because she found her heart aching for the most wanted boy in the wizarding world: Harry Potter. For some ridiculous reason Ginny felt his presence every single night, but she couldn't for the life of her discover how. She turned her body over to a more comfortable position. She ignored the weird feeling in her stomach as she felt herself drifting off.

"I'll never give up Harry, I promise," Ginny whispered into her pillow.

**I felt this song was pretty darn spot on for Ginny's feelings with Harry while he was off saving the world. I suppose that I am going to do a more cheerful drabble later on for this same coupling. Try not to mock my music, some of my music choices are pretty weird. :) Reviews are welcome! **


	2. Chapter 2

**None of this is mine.**

Too Pretty- State of Shock

_Maybe baby you're too pretty for me  
Maybe baby you're playing hide and go seek  
I'm hoping for the best  
Cause you're so hard to get  
I'm not holding my breath  
Cause you're too pretty for me_

Bill watched Fleur prepare dinner that night from his seat at their dining table. Her silvery hair flowed delicately to her lower back and her body moved as gracefully as her wand movements. His wife was beautiful even when she stayed up late with baby Louis, trying to ease his loud crying. He had scars all over his face, and yet she remained with him, this was something that Bill found so amazing about Fleur. She whipped around to look at Bill.

"Why don't you breeng your thoughts up here and help me?" She said as her face broke into a smile, her blue eyes started sparkling. Bill offered Fleur a beaming grin while he rose up and walked towards her, but his thoughts stayed on one question: _How the hell did I get so lucky and end up with her?_

**Well, I hope that one went well. Review! **


	3. Chapter 3

**Nothing is mine. :)  
**

Contagious- Avril Lavigne

_It's so contagious  
I cannot get it out of my mind  
It's so outrageous  
You make me feel so high_

Dominique Weasley couldn't stand it anymore. She found herself marching throughout the castle trying to find the one boy of her affections that seemed to be the only one able to get away. Finally after stomping through the door of the library she found him. Patrick Finnegan was standing next to a bookcase, huddled over a book but once he heard the angry footsteps coming towards him, he looked up. Patrick gave Dominique a beaming smile as he slammed his book shut and placed it back on the bookshelf. But Dominique didn't return anything friendly; in fact, when she had reached Patrick, Dominique grabbed the front of Patrick's robes roughly.

"Dom-" he started but Dominique cut him off.

"I love you Finnegan, I really do! I can't get my mind off you! I even _dream_ of you!" She yelled as she frantically shook his robes, her blue eyes ablaze. Patrick, although scared, felt it was time to admit his own feelings as well.

"Dom, I love you too!" He said shakily as her grip on his robes died down and the fierce look on her face was replaced with the lovely smile he had only been thinking about for the past five months.

**It was longer than I expected, but oh well. I have no idea where I got the idea for A Finnegan being the object of Dominique's affection, but I must say that I really liked it. Review! **


	4. Chapter 4

**I don't own any of this. **

My Life Would Suck Without You- Kelly Clarkson

_'Cause we belong together now, yeah  
Forever united here somehow, yeah  
You got a piece of me  
And honestly,  
My life would suck without you_

"Hermione! Where's my wand!?" Ron yelled down the stairs trying to direct his voice towards his wife. Hermione heard him loud and clear from the kitchen table where she was trying to do some work.

"Wherever you last left it!" She yelled back and when she heard Ron groan, she smiled to herself. "On our bedside table! And be quieter, you'll wake Rose!" Hermione yelled again.

She placed her papers down for a moment and looked down at her stomach. It was still only a small bump but nevertheless it was their second child and that was a big deal. Ron didn't want very many children; he kept muttering that two was enough now and at first Hermione disagreed with him. There had been some yelling and a lot of arguing but in the end Hermione had finally seen Ron's point of view. Hermione grinned, although it would have been much easier to not have fallen in love with Ron, she would never had had this much love and fun in her life if she had not.

**It's sweet, isn't it? I actually never really liked the Ron/Hermione love coupling until I read the sixth book, because I was always so engrossed in the Harry/Ginny thing. Reviews would be great! **


	5. Chapter 5

**I don't own any of this.**

I Will Be- Leona Lewis

_I will be, all that you want  
And gather myself together  
'Cause you keep me from falling apart  
All my life, I'll be with you forever  
To get you through the day  
And make everything OK_

"James, I'm pregnant." Lily said those words with unwavering confidence. She watched her husband's eyes widen, shock was clearly laid out on his face. "James, maybe you should try breathing," Lily tried joking feebly but before she knew it James' arms were around her, capturing her body in a tight hug.

"You're not joking are you Lils?" He muttered into her ear, and Lily laughed.

"I checked twelve times in counting, unless you want me to check for a thirteenth time then?" She explained as James released her and had finally replaced the shock on his face with a beaming smile.

"I gotta go tell Padfoot!" He exclaimed before kissing Lily quickly on the lips and rushing into the kitchen.

Lily shook her head amusedly as she watched James hurry away with the enthusiasm of a ten-year-old. It was rare to see anyone with the enthusiasm of a ten-year-old these days anyways. With the war raging on nothing seemed to be cheerful anymore, now it was always gloomy and foreboding. Lily looked behind her to watch James scribbling furiously on a piece of paper, no doubt writing to Sirius. Smiling to herself she turned back around and watched the clock above their fireplace tick by slowly. At that exact moment she made a promise to herself and their unborn child. She and James would get through everything together because their love would always beat the evil in the world, their love would help their child grow up happy and healthily. She would keep their little baby safe throughout every milestone in their life, and if things didn't work out, Lily knew that she and James would find a way.

**I honestly don't know what drove me to write about James and Lily with this song, but I think it came out pretty well. Reviews are love! **


	6. Chapter 6

**I don't own any of this. **

No Sleep Tonight- The Faders

_You can't stop this, feeling!  
You can't run away, baby i'm what's on your mind  
You can't stop this, feeling!  
There's no escape,  
No sleep tonight,  
You won't get, no sleep tonight_

Tonks knew that she was in love; she knew what she wanted, yes, Tonks knew _exactly_ what she wanted. The only problem was she didn't know if Remus truly wanted it as well. Despite Molly's protests that Remus loved her back and he was only trying to protect, her she still couldn't seem to believe her. Tonks rolled over in her bed. She hadn't been getting a good enough sleep; thinking about Remus had taken her over. Regardless, Tonks closed her eyes serenely and prepared herself for yet another sleepless night.

**It was short, too short in my opinion. The thing is I just couldn't get myself into a sad frame of mind. But whatever, some constructive criticism would be helpful as well. Reviews are lovely! **


	7. Chapter 7

**All characters/plot lines/universe/basically everything belongs to the fabulous J.K Rowling. **

Help I'm Alive – Metric

_If you're still alive__ m__y regrets are few__  
_

_If my life is mine; what shouldn't I do_

_I get wherever I'm going__; __I get whatever _

_I need__while my bloods still flowing__and my heart still beats_

Andromeda slammed the front door angrily. What kind of sisters were they? What kind of parents were they? Shaking her head Andromeda paused, letting the tears that had been threatening to fall go. Her bag filled with the little possessions she had fell on the ground with a small _thump_.

A shadow crossed Andromeda's path. She looked up knowing who it was. Ted smiled sympathetically at her and offered his hand.

"You'll be alright. I love you."

Andromeda wiped her tears away quickly, picked up her bag and took her boyfriend's hand. Together they walked away. Away from Narcissa's whining cries. Away from Bellatrix's scathing comments. Most of all away from Cygnus and Druella's nasty words and screams.

Andromeda rested her head against Ted's shoulder. "I love you."

**I finished another! Something propelled me to choose Andromeda Black and Red Tonks for this. Cygnus and Druella's (Andromeda's parents) names are completely canon. J.K Rowling drew it on her family tree. Reviews are amazing. **


	8. Chapter 8

**Nope I don't own a thing. **

You Keep Me Hanging On – Diana Ross

_Set me free, why don't cha babe__  
_

_Let me be, why don't cha babe__  
_

_'Cause you don't really love me__  
_

_You just keep me hangin' on__  
_

_Now you don't really want me__  
_

_You just keep me hangin' on_

Lavender Brown always believed in fairy tales. She believed that someday her prince would come. He'd bring her flowers and chocolate. He'd always be there and only have eyes for her. It wasn't until she was sixteen that all her hopes were crushed. Her relationship with Ron had started out fine enough. It wasn't deep but it was still a relationship. But then when she tried to talk about anything: the weather, her friends, even Quidditch the conversation always turned to Hermione Granger. That was the reason they kept up the snogging because it shut Ron up about Hermione. The closer he became to Hermione the tighter Lavender held on. Then everything collapsed and Lavender found her dreams completely smashed to small pieces.

Then Lavender got closer to Seamus and everything started over again. Except this time Lavender's hopes and dreams stayed intact.

**Reviews are lovely! **


	9. Chapter 9

**I am not doing any of this for profit, only pure enjoyment. The universe of Harry Potter belongs to the one and only J.K Rowling. **

You Found Me – The Fray

_Lost and insecure, you found me, you found me__  
_

_Lying on the floor surrounded, surrounded__  
_

_Why'd you have to wait? Where were you? Where were you?__  
_

_Just a little late, you found me, you found me_

Why couldn't she find a boyfriend? Hannah Abbott asked herself that night. Harry and Ginny had left The Leaky Cauldron ten minutes ago, holding each other. Why couldn't she find someone that looked at her the same way Harry looked at Ginny? How come she couldn't look at someone the way Ginny looked at Harry?

Hannah finished drying the tables quickly. The pub was only open for another fifteen minutes and was virtually empty. She wasn't expecting any other customers so when the small bell above the door rang Hannah whipped around, surprised.

"Hello Hannah!"

Neville Longbottom's cheery appearance suddenly brightened the whole atmosphere of the pub. "Neville! What are you doing here this late!?" Hannah asked, instinctively running a hand through her blonde hair. Neville walked up to her, and Hannah noticed for the first time Neville's exuberant face.

"Just been at Hogwarts, Hannah. I think I've got the job!" Neville exclaimed and Hannah laughed happily. Neville, in a sudden burst of confidence, wound his arms around Hannah's waist and spun her around excitedly. Hannah grinned as he placed her back on the ground.

"So that means you'll be stopping by here at lot more often then?" Hannah asked and could barely take in Neville's nod as her imagination began swimming.

**I don't really like this one as much as I thought I would and it was way too long. The fact that Neville marries Hannah really warms my heart although I was holding out for the Luna/Neville pairing. Reviews are like warm hot chocolate on a cold, winter day – perfect! **


	10. Chapter 10

**The universe of Harry Potter and everything in it belongs to J.K Rowling. **

Drive My Soul – Lights

_Will I lose control?__  
_

_You're the only road that I know__  
_

_You show me where to go__  
_

_Who will drive my soul?__  
_

_Drive my soul_

Dean Thomas did not regret anything. He didn't regret fighting in the Battle of Hogwarts. He didn't regret dating Ginny Weasley (although he had come close). He never regretted leaving his family to go on the run because Seamus or his family always checked in on them. So why was it that he regretted leaving Parvati? They had gotten into a fight last night. Screaming had followed him out the door and the sound of her crying still haunted him. He loved her dearly and that was why he regretted everything. He truthfully could not live without her. That was why after hours with no contact Dean found himself standing on her doorstep.

Parvati opened the door and silence reigned. Then together, without planning it, they collided forcefully and all was forgiven.

**This one was very short but I really liked writing it. Dean and Parvati always seemed good for each other but I do sort of like Dean and Lavender together. Reviews are love! **


	11. Chapter 11

**Everything belongs to J.K Rowling blah, blah, blah. **

You Can't Always Get What You Want – Glee Cast Cover

_You can't always get what you want__  
_

_You can't always get what you want__  
_

_You can't always get what you want__  
_

_But if you try sometimes, well you might find__  
_

_You get what you need_

Patricia Forrest couldn't believe her luck. After being accepted to the Herbology department she had gotten the most prestigious assignment she could have wished for. Needless to say, Patricia accepted the assignment without second thoughts. But when she had made it to the site where Patricia was supposed to mark a new species of staghorns someone was already there.

"Excuse me!" Patricia called angrily, waving for the person to get off his broom. The stranger noticed her and immediately swooped down onto the ground. "This is a preserved field for the new species of staghorns!" Patricia waved her hand in the direction of the staghorns.

The stranger frowned. "Is that what they are? I thought they were only regular mushrooms."

"Well they're not so regular are they? Now if you would please practice somewhere else…" Patricia trailed off finally taking a good look at the stranger's face. "Bloody hell you're Oliver Wood!"

A charming smile from Oliver and some quick conversing later Patricia found herself standing alone with a stupid smile plastered on her face and a piece of paper in her hand detailing the time and place of their date. The anger from before had disappeared as quickly as it had come and she found herself genuinely excited.

**Last one until after Christmas Day everyone! Merry Christmas/Happy Holidays! Reviews are amazing! **


	12. Chapter 12

**The Harry Potter universe belongs solely to J.K Rowling and her brilliant mind. **

True Colors – Glee Cast Cover

_But I see your true colors__shinin' through__  
_

_I see your true colors__  
_

_And that's why I love you__  
_

_So don't be afraid to let them show__  
_

_Your true colors__  
_

_True colors are beautiful__  
_

_Like a rainbow_

She had barely known him when they were younger. She had barely even focused on him when they were at school. She had tried but failed to focus on him when they were forced on a double date with her sister and his friend. But now Astoria Greengrass had to focus all she had on him. He had banged on her door for about ten minutes in the middle of the night until Astoria had finally opened the door. There a long period of silence in which they both stared at each other blankly.

"Come in," Astoria mumbled moving aside to let Draco Malfoy inside.

They spent the rest of the night talking. Getting to know each other; laughing. By the end of the night Astoria and Draco knew almost everything about each other from friends to favourite colours (his was blue and hers was orange). Sleep finally managed to take them over as nine o'clock neared. Astoria's head fell softly onto Draco's lap and he slumped slightly in his comfortable spot on the couch.

Looking back Astoria can't even fathom how life would have been without that moment because in all honesty that was the moment Astoria fully realized what love was.

**Three cheers for writers block! This chapter was so hard to write it took me forever. It's finished though, but I'm still not proud. Anyways hope you all had a great Christmas! I sure did! Reviews are amazing and thanks for all the reviews I've already gotten! **


	13. Chapter 13

**The universe of Harry Potter and everything in it belongs to J.K Rowling. **

Untouchable – Taylor Swift

_In the middle of the night__  
_

_When I'm in this dream__  
_

_It's like__a million little stars__  
_

_Spelling out your name__  
_

_You gotta, come on, come on__  
_

_Say that we'll be together__  
_

_Come on, come on__  
_

_Little taste of heaven__  
_

Lysander Scamander was eccentric and careless; two traits Rose Weasley found completely unattractive. And yet at the same time he was on her level intellectually, kind, passionate and unwaveringly loyal; four traits Rose admired deeply.

That was why on a warm spring night in May she found herself standing beside the Black Lake – hand in hand with Lysander. "I'm glad you came out to stargaze with me tonight Rosie."

Rose smiled serenely, falling into Lysander's embrace. Her hand ruffled his dirty blonde hair and she giggled. "I wouldn't miss it for the world."

Lysander gently stroked her red hair. "There's something I wanted to show you."

Even years later Rose, after putting the children to bed, still looked up towards the night sky and the constellation that Lysander had named after her still looked back at her.

**I've warmed up to this pairing as well, but I'm not opposed to Rose and Scorpius. Anyways, hope you all had a great holiday and reviews would be great! **


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer – The universe of Harry Potter and everything in it belongs to J.K Rowling**

Candles – Hey Monday

_Blow the candles out__  
_

_Looks like a solo tonight__  
_

_I'm beginning to see the light__  
_

_Blow the candles out__  
_

_Looks like a solo tonight__  
_

_But I think I'll be alright_

Daphne Greengrass slammed the door in his face. He didn't matter anymore. He loved her sister, not her. Of course _everyone_ loved little Astoria. Daphne slid down the door slowly covering her face with her hands. The tears came quicker than she expected as did the knock on her door. Straightening up Daphne peeked through the small hole in her door. Theodore Nott's head smiled slightly. Daphne tried in vain to wipe her tear streaked face well enough before opening the door. Theodore was caught off guard as when she threw herself into his arms.

"D-Daph, you okay?"

Releasing herself she nodded confidently.

"Yes, I'm fine now."

**This drabble is kind of an alternate universe to the one that I did with Draco and Astoria, but this is the first scenario that came to my mind when I pictured Daphne and Theodore with this song. Reviews are lovely. **


	15. Chapter 15

**This is for pure enjoyment not profit. The Harry Potter universe belongs to J.K Rowling; blah, blah, blah. **

Fearless – Taylor Swift

'_Cause I don't know how it gets better than this__  
_

_You take my hand and drag me head first__  
_

_Fearless__  
_

_And I don't know why but with you I'd dance__  
_

_In a storm in my best dress__  
_

_Fearless_

Something about looking into his eyes made her feel invincible. It was as though even if the world crumbled all around her, as long as she could have him look at her everything would be perfect again. Ellie Wood knew that it was impossible to be invincible, to beat the odds but whenever she was around James Potter the feeling of fearlessness came back strong.

"It was fate," Ellie murmured one night as she was curled into the crook of James' arm.

"What was El?"

"Everything."

James Potter was Ellie Wood's everything.

**I was incredibly happy to write this one. They almost beat out Harry and Ginny as my favourite ultimate couple. Almost. I'm so unbelievingly sappy with all these Taylor Swift songs – there's another Taylor Swift song coming up but I admire her and her music. Happy New Year! Still 12 more hours until 2010 here in Canada. Reviews are great. **


	16. Chapter 16

**Disclaimer – The universe of Harry Potter and everything in it belong to J.K Rowling.**

Fifteen – Taylor Swift

_'Cause when you're fifteen and somebody tells you they love you__  
_

_You're gonna believe them__  
_

_And when you're fifteen feeling like there's nothing to figure out__  
_

_Well, count to ten, take it in__  
_

_This is life before you know who you're gonna be__  
_

_Fifteen_

Cho Chang was only fifteen when she fell in love with Cedric Diggory. Such a young and naïve age but Cho didn't care. She was falling deeply in love and nothing could stop her. He'd said they would celebrate together even if he didn't win the Tournament.

She was the first one to scream when his lifeless body was on the ground. Nobody would be celebrating tonight. Cho would never be able to feel the sensation that Cedric's lips left on her's. Cho never could be able to hear Cedric's soft voice whisper her name anymore. Cho couldn't ever feel the butterflies begin when he stared at her. Actually for much of the summer Cho couldn't feel anything.

But then she turned sixteen and it struck her that life should go on. Life would go on.

**Thank you all for the amazing reviews. They all fill a special place in my heart and I really appreciate it! Thank you so much! In the last chapter Ellie Wood is Oliver Wood's daughter and James Potter is Harry and Ginny's eldest. You may not be getting very many updates this week because I am getting swamped by homework – and it was only my first day back at school today! My communications class is especially hard on me with the homework. I'll try really hard to update quickly. Thanks again, everyone! **


	17. Chapter 17

**Disclaimer – The universe of Harry Potter and everything in it belong to J.K Rowling. **

Smile – Glee Cast Cover

_That's the time you must keep on trying__  
_

_Smile what's the use of crying__  
_

_You'll find that life is still worthwhile__  
_

_If you just smile_

George Weasley was incomplete. He was only half of a whole and he could never get his other half back. His friends tried getting him to act rashly. He ignored them. His family tried getting him to eat. He ignored them too. But then Angelina Johnson was suddenly at his door, banging on it and demanded him to open. He let her in without even thinking about it.

Angelina spent the night talking. George spent the night listening. Needless to say that by the end of the night George had come to a hard conclusion. He may never be whole again but being half of a whole wouldn't be that bad. As long as he had Angelina with him.

**I'm more of a Katie Bell and George shipper but whatever. I think I'll put up two updates every weekend. I've begun getting into a new book series: the Percy Jackson series. I guess I'm excited for the movie the most though – Logan Lerman the guy who plays Percy is pretty good-looking! Reviews are great! **


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer –The universe of Harry Potter and everything in it belongs to J.K Rowling. **

Fly With Me – Jonas Brothers

_If it's you and me forever__  
_

_If it's you and me right now__  
_

_That'd be alright__  
_

_Be alright__  
_

_We'll chase the stars to lose our shadow__  
_

_Peter Pan and Wendy turned out fine__  
_

_So won't you fly with me__  
_

"I'm all for flying, but seriously James, in the middle of the night?" Ellie Wood impatiently asked her boyfriend as he swooped around in loop-de-loops on his broomstick. James turned around and grinned wickedly at her.

"I thought you loved flying?" James asked, pretending to be in deep shock. Ellie rolled her eyes as James came to a smooth stop in midair. She looked up into the sky. It was a clear night and the stars above the couple were shining brightly. Ellie turned her attention back to James. Suddenly, he recklessly jumped onto his broomstick and for a horrifying second Ellie watched as he slowly lowered himself down so he was facing her.

Suddenly, before she could yell at him, James's lips were on Ellie's. It felt like Ellie's brain had just melted. The kiss was passionate and rough, yet it exuded love and softness. All too soon it was over and Ellie focused her eyes on James.

"What was that for?"

"You always said you wanted to be kissed under the stars."

**I'm sorry for updating so little. But luckily I'm getting all my summatives finished! Now all that's left are 3 huge presentations, my science test and exams. Then the whole cycle can start again; I hate semesters. Dead week is tomorrow so I'll probably update more when I get bored of studying for exams. Anyways this chapter takes place during the next generation which means its Ellie Wood and James Potter who is **_**Harry's**_** son. Review! **


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer – The world of Harry Potter and everything in it belongs to J.K Rowling. **

I Gotta Feeling – Black Eyed Peas

_I gotta feeling__  
_

_That tonight's gonna be a good night__  
_

_That tonight's gonna be a good night__  
_

_That tonight's gonna be a good good night_

_  
_Victoire Weasley was silently battling herself. Why had she decided to go out on a date with Brent Friesen again? Sure Brent was completely gorgeous but he never stopped talking. In the hour that she had been out with him she'd only managed to get into three sentences.

As Brent began talking about the time when he had swallowed a sickle; Victoire looked around trying to distract herself. Then something caught her attention, or rather his hair did. Teddy Lupin met her eyes and grinned. He was sitting two tables away with a small group of friends.

"Help me," she mouthed. Teddy laughed and began writing on a napkin. He then muttered a spell and the napkin flew over to Victoire. Brent was still off talking but Victoire thought it safer to read the note under the table. It was hard to read Teddy's writing but Victoire managed. _We'll do something together later. You'll have so much ridiculous fun that you'll forget all about Brent Friesen. _Victoire crumpled the napkin in her hand and grinned widely. Suddenly she didn't mind that Brent was doing all the talking. She didn't mind because the sooner he could waste time talking the sooner she would be with teddy.

**I know this one took forever! I'm really sorry! I had exams, and then I got food poisoning. It was easily the worst week of my life. I had to get out for a bit with my friends so I couldn't update. Anyways, about the chapter, this one was tough to write. I couldn't figure out a good scenario. Nevertheless I'm pretty happy about the outcome. Review! **


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer - The world of Harry Potter and everything in it belongs to J.K Rowling. **

(You're) Having My Baby – Glee Cover

_That you're having my baby__  
_

_You're the woman I love and I love what it's doing to ya__  
_

_You're having my baby__  
_

_You're a woman in love and I love what's going through ya_

Arthur Weasley felt horrible. His wife was sick and he couldn't do anything to help her. The sound of her retching came again. The door did little to shut out the disgusting noise.

"Molly? Molly, are you feeling okay?" Arthur knocked on the door as quietly as he could. The sound of a flushing toilet and then the door opened to reveal his dishevelled wife. Her red hair was plastered to her forehead and she was shaking slightly but nothing could ruin the giant grin on her face.

"Molly what's wrong?" He asked, slightly questioning her sanity. Who could possibly be pleased to throw up?

"Arthur," there was a pause and then – "I'm pregnant!"

Then it suddenly came together. It finally hit him. He was about to be responsible for another life. He was going to be a father. And there was no doubt that he was the happiest man in the world.

**Happy late Valentines Day, and Chinese New Year! And happy Olympics too! Canada finally got gold. I'm so proud! I'm waiting for hockey to start; that's going to be amazing. Review! **


	21. Chapter 21

**Disclaimer – The world of Harry Potter and everything in it belongs to J.K Rowling. **

Today Was A Fairytale – Taylor Swift

_But can you feel this magic in the air?__  
_

_It must have been the way you kissed me__  
_

_Fell in love when I saw you standing there__  
_

_It must have been the way__  
_

_Today was a fairytale__  
_

_It must have been the way__  
_

_Today was a fairytale__  
_

When Serena Boot was 6 her head had been filled with images of her wedding day. It would be in a large church and she'd have all the pews filled with people she loved and cared for. She'd wear a long wedding dress. It would be the most beautiful and expensive dress anyone had ever seen. As for her husband he would be tall, dark and handsome. He'd hold himself with an air of elegance and confidence. He'd treat Serena like a princess.

It took her 8 years to realize that was never going to happen. Boys were rude and mean. They were not elegant and were _too_ confident. They were immature and total idiots. Only one boy held her attention: Hugo Weasley. They started dating in sixth year. Serena had met him through her best friend Elise. As soon as their eyes met, she knew that Hugo was the guy.

Five years later the day she had always dreamed of had come. Her wedding day. It was almost the same. She still had her wedding in a beautiful church and everyone she loved came and filled the pews. She'd found the most gorgeous dress. But the man she was marrying was not tall or dark. No, Hugo was exceptionally tall and had curly, bright red hair. Yet when she said "I do" Serena knew it was the right decision. This was her real-life fairytale.

**MARCH BREAK! I'm so happy, can you tell? Anyways, with a whole week of no school, no stress and no tests! I'll probably try to update a lot but I'll also be babysitting and catching up with friends so if you don't hear from me in a while that would be why. **


	22. Chapter 22

**Disclaimer – the world of Harry Potter and everything in it belong to J.K Rowling. **

Nick Jonas – Who I Am

_I want someone to love me__  
_

_For who I am__  
_

_I want someone to need me__  
_

_Is that so bad?__  
_

_I wanna break all the madness__  
_

_But it's all I have__  
_

_I want someone to love me__  
_

_For who I am_

Albus Potter didn't understand girls. He'd always had a hard time trying to find a girlfriend. His first girlfriend, Elise Lewis, had ditched him after two weeks. He never got a reason. Rebecca Wethersfield dumped him after a month. She said he was too serious, and didn't know how to let go. Albus didn't understand this. He was funny and exciting, just not around her.

It took two years after Rebecca for Albus to find someone new. Technically, Allie Longbottom wasn't new. She'd been around for as long as he could remember. And it wasn't until sixth year that he noticed her. She'd stayed up with him all night in the common room helping him with Herbology homework. Sometime during that night he had noticed how pretty her blue eyes were. He noticed how she smelled slightly of flowers and ginger. And he noticed, finally, that he had been developing deep feelings for her.

Ten days later he kissed her. It was by total accident and truthfully she had been the one who moved in first.

"Allie?"

"Yes?"

"You want to be my girlfriend?"

"Well, duh! I've been waiting years for you to ask me that Al!"

Albus still didn't understand girls, not even after falling in love with Allie; but he did manage to understand one thing: Allie was and would forever be his one and only soul mate and he would always be there for Allie because no matter what happened their love for each other was everlasting.

**I'm alive! I know I don't update as much as I should – I'm really sorry about that - but I've been so busy these past few weeks. This chapter really took some time as well. The characters were pretty self-sufficient for me since I've always seen Albus with a Longbottom but the whole plot of them coming together was a little tough. I'm still not totally happy with it. On an other note I'm going to the Harry Potter Exhibition in Toronto this summer! No words to describe how excited I am! Review!**


	23. Chapter 23

**Disclaimer – The world of Harry Potter and everything in it belong to J.K Rowling. **

My Happy Ending – Avril Lavigne

_You were everything, everything__that I wanted.__  
_

_We were meant to be, supposed to be__  
_

_But we lost it__  
_

_All the memories so close to me__  
_

_Just fade away__  
_

_All this time you were pretending__  
_

_So much for my happy ending_

It was a summer romance. She knew it wasn't meant to last and yet deep down there was hope. Daphne wanted to believe that after summer was over he'd still be with her. They'd still hold hands and watch the sunset. They'd still lean over the ledge of the dock and watch the fish in the water swim swiftly. That one summer made Daphne's heart swell but summer had to end.

It didn't mean anything. Once summer was over they would go back to being strangers. Draco would go back to being Pansy's and Daphne would revert back to her shy ways. He couldn't deny that he'd miss the way Daphne would lean up, standing on her tip-toes and kiss him. He'd miss waking up and smelling vanilla all over his bedroom. He would miss when she laughed at all his jokes even when they were terrible. The summer had to end though, but Draco would always have those memories.

It was great while it lasted but both of them knew that they would never be able to be together forever.

**I should be studying right now, but I really want to update since I haven't for about two months. If you'd like to follow me on tumblr then go to my profile page, the link is on there now. ****Reviews would be great! **


End file.
